User talk:Brokenstorm
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! I just checked your edit in the battle rank page,that's some new info for me,thanks.I also have another doubt.How do you gain stats? I have seen people saying For Str use combat arts,For Int use mystic arts and for Hp get hit and get healed.But sometimes people earn stats even if they don't even act in the battle.Sometimes they gain stats without doing anything at all.There maybe be some other factor? :I haven't looked into it yet, but there is definitively a correlation between the Arts used in battle and increases in stats. Perhaps there is also some other factors in play, maybe each battle gives a default amount of experience to each stat.--Brokenstorm (talk) 11:12, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :: I looked into this a while ago, and these were the results I got: EXP Tracking (look at the bottom of the page). There's probably a little bit more to it than that, but it's a start. Zephyr (talk) 13:25, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the info Zephyr.My little head couldn't understand all of that,but after some reading i understood some of it.You said Hp/Ap affected by Chain count only.What do you mean by that? I also read somewhere that you have to get hit and heal a lot to gain HP.But i tried that with Mystic seal formation against the Armoredshell units in Fronstrand.It was atleast 16 BR more than me (Attack a strong unit).I am at BR 25 now hard mode.I tried taking all the damage without doing any damage at all.Got damaged,got killed,got revived and all that.But at the end of the battle i didn't get any noticeable HP rise.Maybe i didn't fight long enough?The turn count was 10+.Even when i do with Bai ze there isn't any significant rise in HP.But last run i did wisdom echo normal mode.Started at Br 12,ended at around 30.The HP was around 6-7 per union.I am bit confused.Am i doing this right?Getting hit and healing is the best way to Get hp? : That's because it's only 1EXP per hit/heal at base, and I only saw a higher number when I varied Chain. It takes a lot more than that, depending on growth type, to rank up in a stat. There are 2 kinds of stat gains that you see in the game: chance based and EXP based. What you're looking for is really the stat procs through chance, rather than the ones through levelling up. Linking seems to increase stat procs, as well as high enemy level. HP and AP are pretty much the slowest stats to raise. Zephyr (talk) 15:18, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh thank you.That really sucks,i need a bit more to survive Hannah and Hinnah. So lets say High chain increases stats gained a lot.But as per this page http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Rank,Number of union also increases battle rank exp,chain count increases battle rank exp.So if i kill 20 unions in a fight,thats 400 Exp right?(20 exp per union kill).30% extra for Number of unions and it is 520 exp,and another 30% etc thats 676 Exp (not sure if it adds as total 60% of 400Exp),But the stats gained is 200% of normal rate. But instead if i fight Single unions with no chains and lot of KO,i will end up accumulating better stats for the same 20 union kill but just long and tedious.I got this right? : Just about. It really depends on how patient you are and how much you care about minimizing BR EXP. If you want to be BR efficient, then high level enemies + lots of KOs + as few unions as possible. If you want to be time efficient, then link as many monsters as possible, get the KOs and slaughter the enemy. Zephyr (talk) 16:11, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I am not really into Low BR,i just wanna hit the maximum potential before hitting the next BR.I wanna max all the stats if it is possible.Have you ever hit maximum stats?Atleast the maximum Stat according to their skill type.Str for combat character and Int for Mystic,not bothering about HP and ap. And i am really thankful to you and Brokenstorm for the help! :I have gotten Jager to 200+ Strength just playing normally at BR100. I'm sure if one were to focus on maximizing stat growth most Leaders could get to 255, at least in their primary stat. If you want a Leader to gain stats more quickly just make them union leader, they'll get to use more Arts this way.--Brokenstorm (talk) 17:05, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :: And if you're patient enough, you can get a full 18-person team to 255 in maybe both stats before BR140 (I think it was around BR130 or so). It was a series of OHKOs against various bonus bosses. I'll see if I can find that playlist again. I've hit max stats a few times, but it takes quite a while to get there. Not upgrading equipment can help a little bit. Zephyr (talk) 17:13, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Disabling high AP cost Arts would help too. It would give a chance to everyone in the union to use their Arts.--Brokenstorm (talk) 17:18, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Will try to hit max stats then.Thanks guys.Oh and Zephyre if you could find that play through and possibly the save file,i would be very happy to take it.Thank you. Also in Hard mode Party members do not clone or take the items which are already in Inventory from the previous playthrough.It only works for normal mode? :They only clone ores and metals you still have to get the monster components.--Brokenstorm (talk) 17:51, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :* Stats: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15862935 :* Demigod: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15862922 :* White Conqueror: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15862909 :* The Lost: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15862879 : No save file, but at least you can see how the units are developed. : For materials, it's possible that they've been buying them. It's a slow process, to the point that you might not notice until they suddenly upgrade. Pretty much have to count on this mechanic for upgrading to Imperator equipment, unless you want to spend the time grabbing all those Blueprint 4s + rare monster. Hunting for the materials is much faster. They'll only clone the materials if they need them. Zephyr (talk) 17:54, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh maybe.But last time they upgraded their weapons with the items in my inventory.I don't know if they bought it or cloned it.But this time they just won't.And instead of hunting for items,i create their final equipment and give them when they ask it.Its a bit fast because i have all the materials already and hunting for more would take my time and increase BR more. Just need lot of gold and i have surplus of it. Damn..Those are some badass stats..You must have put lot of time with that.